


Stay

by choirofangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is not an angel, Fluff, Hunter Dean, M/M, Metamorphosis, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirofangels/pseuds/choirofangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has seen everything: from werewolves, to vampires; from shapeshifters, to skinwalkers; from angels, to demons, and he will tell you that above all else, they are unanimously <i>dicks</i>.</p><p>Cas, on the other hand, is different. He's a metamorph, which means he has the ability to change into any living creature he can fathom. He is totally harmless, and he is Dean's friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkbluesharpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbluesharpie/gifts).



> BLARGH FLUFF so I couldn't sleep and this idea came to my head in a bunch of different fuzzy cute scenarios and I couldn't _not_ write it, okay. Total oneshot. 
> 
> Metamorphs aren't a thing on SPN, I made them up.
> 
> Gifted to darkbluesharpie for making me feel good about my writing this week. Surprise! I have no idea if you'll like this, but I really hope you do!

Dean Winchester has seen everything: from werewolves, to vampires; from shapeshifters, to skinwalkers; from angels, to demons, and he will tell you that above all else, they are unanimously _dicks_.

Cas, on the other hand, is different. He's a metamorph, which means he has the ability to change into any living creature he can fathom. He is totally harmless, and he is Dean's friend.

'How d'you do it?' Dean asks him one day, when curiosity gets the better of him. It's early spring and he and Cas are taking a stroll through an empty park, the scent of fresh cut grass in the air mixed with last nights rain.

Cas considers for a moment. 'I think very hard about how it would feel to be the creature I wish to become,' he explains carefully. 'Then I can be anything. From a tree, to a bee! With enough practice, it's easy!'

His apparent excitement is short-lived. From one of Dean's blinks to the next, Cas is gone, no sign of him anywhere, except for the young pine sapling Dean was _sure_ hadn't been there a second ago.

He looks around to see if anyone's watching before leaning down and whispering incredulously to the tree, 'dude, seriously? That's it?'

Another blink and the tree is gone. Sometimes Dean thinks he'll never get used to it. This time, there really is no sign of Cas at all, until a bee launches itself at him, flying around his head and he _swears_ it's humming 'yezzzzzz'.

Dean laughs, and the small, fuzzy bumblebee lands on his nose. He crosses his eyes to look at it and, sure enough, the bumblebee has crystal blue eyes. No matter what creature Cas morphs into, if it's supposed to have eyes, they're crystal blue. It never changes.

Easter Sunday rolls around and Dean wakes up to a blue-eyed fuzzy yellow chick at the end of his bed, sat in a nest of chocolate Easter eggs and a bacon cheeseburger ('for breakfast, Cas, really?'), chirping happily at him, flapping its little wings. 'Happy Easter to you too, buddy,' Dean chuckles, watching the chick waddle all over his bed.

A few months later, Dean and Sam get into a huge bust up about the importance of family and Dean storms to his room, upset and hurt even though he doesn't want to show it. He's only there for a few minutes before a sleek black cat with bright blue eyes walks in, jumping up onto the bed and announcing itself with a quiet meow.

Dean had told Cas once that he finds it a lot easier showing his emotions around animals, for some reason, and he gets a strong reminder of that conversation when he sees the cat sat dutifully on his bed, blinking at him. His chest is heavy with something foreign, something huge and important, but he doesn't know what it is.

He pushes it away, overcome with a feeling of gratitude for good company. He picks Cas up gently, lying back on his bed and puts him on his chest, letting him curl up there. Dean spends the rest of the night petting him softly and telling him how much Sammy had surprised and hurt him, Cas' ears moving as he listens. When Cas noses his chin, little kitty nose and whiskers twitching, Dean smiles for the first time that day. Hours later, Cas even manages to make him laugh when Sam walks past and the cat lifts up his head, looks at the open door and hisses at him.

'Good kitty Cas,' Dean chuckles, fondly rubbing a crooked forefinger under his purring chin.

Dean takes Cas to the American Museum of Natural History one dreary Saturday in New York, only to end up running away from security with a terrified rat in his coat pocket after some startled experts claim to have stumbled upon him petting a Troodon in the geology section. (He hadn't thought the dare to get Cas to change into something prehistoric would actually _work_ , dammit.)

The times when Cas doesn't get him into trouble, he makes Dean's life _so much better_. Dean's gone out for some fresh air, to the park nearest the bunker, complaining to the blue-eyed black rat in his pocket the whole way there about how much action he's not getting. When he sits on a bench, the rat abruptly stops cleaning, crawls out of his pocket and disappears.

Okay, so he might be in a bit of a shitty mood today, but it's not like Cas to climb out of his pocket just to avoid him. Hell, Cas has insisted time and time again that it's the comfiest place in the world in there. What was Cas' problem? Had he really been whining so much?

Dean looks around, once again startled by Cas' apparent disappearance, only looking under the bench when a soft 'wuff' comes from somewhere by his feet. There, he finds a black puppy, scruffy and adorable, with pointy ears and the bluest eyes you've ever seen.

'Aww, Cas, you're so cute!' he gushes, before he can help himself, sliding off of the bench and kneeling down in front of the pup. 'C'mere boy,' he coos, patting his lap. The pup barks and goes to him happily, licking his fingers and snuffling into his chest. He climbs up on Dean's lap, reaching as high as he can to give him little licks under his chin, wagging his tail when Dean scritches behind his ears.

Minutes later, Dean's laughing at him chase his tail when he hears a cough coming from behind them. 'I'm sorry to disturb you, but is that your dog? It's just the _cutest thing_ ,' a woman's voice squeaks from somewhere above him. Dean turns and looks up the long, long legs of a very attractive woman, clearly on her way to the office, or maybe a Jessica Rabbit lookalike convention, he isn't sure. 

He grins, picking Cas up and holding him in his arms. 'Yes, he is,' he replies, only a little surprised to find himself saying it.

'I love a man with a sensitive side,' she flirts, pulling out her card and slipping it into his pocket. 'Here's my number, you should call me. I'd like to see more of it.' With that she walks off, hips swaying as she does. The pup yips happily.

'Cas, _dude_ ,' Dean chides, after he's quite done watching her leave. 'You don't hafta be this cute little bundle of fluff if you wanna be my wingman. You can just be yourself.' He thinks he's being decent, but he'll admit that Cas the puppy is a _very_ effective wingman. The bundle of fuzz in his arms thanks him for his decency with a cocked head and an expression like he's confused, or he thinks Dean's finally lost it. Dean raises his eyebrows and the pup lets out a low whine before barking loudly in his face and starts wriggling to be down, wagging his tail.

The thing is, Dean kind of forgets to call Jessica Rabbit, since he's too busy playing fetch with Cas.

One day, in late autumn, Cas asks Dean what he wants for his birthday next year, only it isn't for another few months and he doesn't have a clue. He tells Cas as much, and the truth is, he's never really had cause to celebrate after his shitty upbringing left him with a bad taste in his mouth. So he'll be a year older, so what? It's hardly reason to throw a party.

'When I was a kid I used to ask Dad for a pet monkey,' he'd laughed. 'Man, did I want one of those.'

The next year, especially for his birthday, he got one. Well, more specifically, a Tamarin monkey, complete with ridiculous moustache. Cas bounds into his room, screeching at the top of his monkey lungs, waking Dean up by shoving a wet finger in his ear. Despite the wake up call, he's never seen Dean so happy, and makes a point of hanging off of him for the rest of the day, or sitting on his shoulder so he feels like a pirate. When Cas makes loud, angry monkey noises and waves his arms at a bunch of little kids throwing rocks at each other near the Impala, they shriek with wide-eyes and run away. Dean almost cries with laughter and gives him a little monkey high-five. 

Even though they're working a case, it's his favourite birthday ever.

But sometimes, when Cas isn't in the mood to talk, or play, or really do anything except not exist for a little while, he'll go to Dean and ask him to kindly pick up the blue guppy that's about to be flopping about on the floor and put it gently in the fish tank by his bed. 

Dean doesn't mind so much when they're away on a case, but he's forgotten Cas is in there and gotten halfway to jerking off more than once. That'd been awkward. Though, these days Dean finds himself not being too weirded out by the idea of Cas watching him; he'd actually find it kind of _hot_.

Thinking about Cas like that, it takes him a little time to remember that he's probably still a guppy, and probably still in the tank in Dean's bedroom. Something's gotta give, it's been at least a few days now, and whatever Cas is sulking about, he can't sulk forever. Though Dean can't help but wonder if something is really wrong with him, and if there _is_ , he's damn well worried enough to want to know _what_ it is.

He scoops the fish out, bringing it to his lips and gently saying 'hey, Casfish, I need to talk to you'. Apparently willing to cooperate, or just looking for a better way to get oxygen to his lungs, Cas morphs into his human form, appearing seemingly out of nowhere, tumbling onto the floor, totally naked, hair dripping wet. 

The cold air hits him and he shivers, covering himself and looking a little embarrassed. Dean wraps him in his blanket and pulls him to the bed. Every time Cas changes into his human form, Dean has a striking thought that he gets more and more beautiful. It's been so long since he's seen that strong jaw, that messy head of hair, those broad shoulders. He can't keep it in anymore, has to say _something_.

'Don't go,' he mumbles, reaching out to stroke one of Cas' cheeks because he can't help himself. Castiel doesn't shy away from it, used to Dean's calloused hands, his firm touch. It mustn't be weird for him anymore, and that thought makes Dean's stomach ache with how _new_ this feels for him, when really it shouldn't feel this way at all; they've been doing this for months.

'I wasn't planning on leaving, Dean,' Castiel replies, puzzled.

'I mean, will you stay human, Cas?' he requests quietly, his bottom lip trembling. 'Just-. Just for a little while. For me. You're-,' he tries to steady his breathing, stomach folding up like origami. 'Cas, you're beautiful.'

Castiel feels his face heat up, cheeks flushed and pink, but the way Dean's staring at him, staring _into_ him, like he sees all of Castiel and all of his potential, takes his breath away. Nobody's ever looked at him like that before.

'Please stay,' Dean whispers so, so quietly.

Castiel nods, licking his lips and glancing down at Dean's. 'I will,' he agrees, leaning in slightly. 'For you.' Dean doesn't need to hear any more, and Castiel isn't backing away, they're so _close_ to one another. Dean closes the gap between them, sweet taste of _Cas_ on his lips, promises sealed in a tender kiss that's been long overdue.

Yeah, Dean Winchester hunts monsters for a living, but he's learned that not everything that isn't human is a monster. The world isn't black and white, it might not even be all varying shades of grey. Cas couldn't be a shade of grey, he's hardly so dull.

A piercing shade of lightning strike blue, perhaps...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Comments hugely welcome, as always.
> 
> This has been cross-posted to tumblr on my blog [here](http://choir-of-angels.tumblr.com/post/84308662604/stay).


End file.
